Sois Ma Valentine Imagine
by Barna
Summary: Imagine que Noël n'ait été que le début. Imagine que la StValentin en soit la suite. Imagine que de deux ne naisse que le meilleur. Que l'un soit pour l'autre un cercle issu d'un coeur. Suite de L'Envie d'AImer


**Ceci fait toujours partie de mes anciennes fanfictions (c'était également un Challenge avec des conditions à respecter.). Mais vu le sujet, c'était le moment de la poster même si je suis en peu en retard. Bonne lecture.**

**Sois Ma Valentine. Imagine**

**Washington. 13 Février. 23h45.**

Anthony DiNozzo n'était pas chez lui, il avait renoncé à essayer de trouver le sommeil et avait préféré aller prendre l'air.

_"Je n'en peux plus, j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine. Même si j'ignore complètement l'impact que ça pourrait avoir. J'ai peut-être tout faux et je pourrais la perdre, qui sait ? Celui qui avait inventé la St-Valentin, n'imaginait pas ce qu'il avait provoqué." _

Abby et moi, moi et Abby, quand j'y pensais, ça me paraissait si irréel. Pourtant depuis Noël, j'avais aussi la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. La rejoindre était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux. Et bien sûr, il y avait ce fabuleux bonheur d'être, enfin, réunis, de trouver une partie des réponses à toutes ces questions que nous nous étions posées : Devenir plus que des collègues, plus que des amis. Et grâce à Abby, et à ce premier Noël qu'elle m'avait offert, j'avais pu trouver les mots.

Pour le travail, tout se passait bien. Notre relation n'entravait pas les enquêtes, aucun de nous deux ne l'aurait accepté. Notre amitié était intacte et nous permettait de fonctionner au boulot, toujours de la même façon. Je ne prétendrais pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu de baisers volés par-ci, par-là, mais par respect pour l'équipe, nous étions restés discrets et professionnels. Je devais bien ça à Gibbs, qui pour nous, avait aboli la règle 12.

Je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais peur d'avoir idéalisé cet amour et de ne pas arriver à affronter ce qui arriverait par la suite. Perdre l'amitié d'Abby avait toujours été ce qui m'avait retenu de lui parler, de lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Et lorsqu'elle m'avait invité à Noël, j'avais découvert qu'elle était prête à franchir le pas et je m'étais alors décidé à ne pas la laisser faire le chemin seule et je l'avais rejointe. Ce qui m'avait également retenu, c'était le fait que nous étions différents, à peu prêt sur tout : Notre famille, nos études, nos choix, notre manière de voir la vie. Et donc, je me demandais comment y faire face. Et ce fut Abby, sans s'en rendre compte, qui me fit comprendre que tout ce qui m'importait était d'être avec elle et son immense joie de vivre. Que nos différences n'avaient plus cours lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je le compris lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Elle m'a surpris et ... ému.

Nous avions prévu d'aller au restaurant. Je devais passer la prendre chez elle, je suis arrivé, j'ai sonné, elle m'a ouvert : elle portait une tenue classique et colorée !!! Bien sûr, elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, parfaitement mal à l'aise. Comme je ne disais rien, tellement surpris de ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour moi, elle a douté et a annoncé qu'elle pouvait choisir autre chose, un tailleur rose peut-être ... Là, j'ai su qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Je l'ai entraînée à l'intérieur et je l'ai embrassée en lui disant que je voulais dîner avec Abby Sciuto et pas avec Barbie. A son tour, elle m'a embrassé et à contre coeur, alors que j'aurais voulu la garder contre moi, je l'ai laissée aller se changer.

Et en l'attendant, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus DiNozzo, le collègue mais Tony, celui qu'elle avait choisi de faire entrer dans sa vie. Avec elle, je pourrais rire, de ce rire sincère et vrai. Avec elle, je n'aurais plus à jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Avec elle, je pourrais me montrer tel que j'étais. Et là, sous le porche de son appart, je m'étais juré de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Et là, on était en Février, presque le 14. Et je ne savais pas, enfin plus. Cette idée m'était venue, sans que j'aie eu besoin d'y penser, comme une évidence et elle me plaisait. Moi qui n'étais jamais resté avec quelqu'un assez longtemps pour fêter une St-Valentin... Et surtout, le fait est que je n'en avais jamais eu envie avant ... elle.

Alors, j'en ai parlé au reste de l'équipe et ce fut une de mes plus grandes erreurs !

Kate et McGee avaient éclaté de rire presque immédiatement, en disant qu'ils n'imaginaient pas que ça puisse plaire à Abby. Ensuite, ils avaient bien essayé de se rattraper, seulement ce n'était que des phrases vides de sens.

De son côté, Ducky avait trouvé l'idée charmante puis il s'était lancé dans une tirade, qui devait être une réminiscence d'une pièce de théâtre qu'il avait étudiée à l'Université.

Et dans le silence de la nuit, un murmure se fit entendre de la bouche de DiNozzo :

- **On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière; et on se dit: "J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui.**

Puis, Tony se souvint de Ducky en train de sourire, fier de n'avoir rien oublié.

_"Je suis sorti de la morgue complètement perdu face à son élan théâtral. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre des cours de littérature à l'université. Merci, Ducky! "_

Et ce fut Gibbs qui m'aida le plus. Comme toujours, quand j'abordais des sujets sérieux avec lui, je m'y étais pris comme un manche. J'ai parlé de ces trois mariages, des St-Valentin qu'il avait dû fêter, en ajoutant que ça devait remonter à loin et bien sûr, il m'a fait taire avec une tape sur la tête. Pourtant à son regard, je savais qu'il avait compris mon dilemme et il m'a dit :

**- Ne pense qu'à la faire sourire et ce sera parfait.**

Et comme à mon habitude, je lui ai répondu :

**-** **Oui, Boss.**

Gibbs m'avait donné confiance en quelques mots et je crois que je n'attendais que ça. C'était ça l'effet Gibbs, vous faire croire en vous, tout en vous poussant à vous poser de questions sans arrêt. Lorsque j'étais flic, je doutais de moi, de mes choix mais surtout de ne rien changer à la noirceur du monde, je ne croyais plus au bien fondé de ce que je faisais. Mais tout ça était terminé depuis que je l'avais rencontré et qu'il m'avait amené au NCIS.

Et moi de mon côté, je passais mon temps à lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en moi. Sans pourtant douter de sa présence inébranlable à mes côtés, en cas de problèmes. Semper Fi, grâce à lui, avait pris tout son sens et il pourrait toujours compter sur moi. Pour Abby et pour lui, je ferais tout pour que cette St-Valentin en vaille le coup.

Tony regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 00h08.

**- Ca y est, 14 Février. Les dès sont jetés. N'oublie pas ce que tu t'es promis :dis-lui tous ces mots qui nous lient, les mots qui fuient et les non-dits**dit-il, à voix haute, comme pour se convaincre.

Puis il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

**Quartier Général du NCIS. 14 Février. 9h21.**

Lorsqu'Abby arriva dans les bureaux, les quatre agents étaient plongés dans leurs dossiers. Aucun ne releva la tête. Abby savait que l'invisibilité n'était pas son truc et ne le serait jamais, donc elle se plaça au milieu de l'open-space :

**- Hey ! Je suis là, **cria Abby.

**- Oh, Abby ! On pensait que tu serais ****déjà partie, **commença Kate.

**- Oui, la conférence ? **continua Tony.

**- Pas si je peux l'éviter, **dit Abby, puis se tournant vers Gibbs. **Dis-moi que tu as besoin ****d'une analyse d'urgence.**

**- Non.**

**- Non ? Ne me fais pas ça ! ****Et pourquoi m'as-tu inscrite à ce truc ? **

**- Ai-je besoin de me justifier ? Ecoute, Abby, ils attendent ton intervention à la conférence et je n'ai rien pour toi.**

**- Tu vas les époustouffler comme tu en as l'habitude avec nous, **l'encouragea Tony.

**- Tu vas être en retard, **annonça Tim, en lui montrant sa montre.

**- Et personne ne vient avec moi ? **

**- Désolée, **dit Kate

**- Boulot, boulot, **continua McGee.

**- Amuse-toi bien, **termina Tony, en lui faisant signe de la main.

**- Grrrr ! **leur adressa Abby, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle avait bien quitté le bâtiment, Tony se leva et dit :

**- A moi de jouer. **

Seulement avant de quitter l'open-space, Tony dit à Kate et McGee :

**- Si je vois le bout de votre nez, je trouverai un moyen de me débarrasser de vous. **

Et pour agrémenter son propos, il mima un tir de mitraillette.

**- DiNozzo ! **le stoppa Gibbs.

**- Pas toi, Boss. Bien sûr.**

Et Anthony DiNozzo quitta la pièce.

**- C'est prêt ? **demanda Kate à McGee, en arrivant au bureau de ce dernier.

**- Oui.**

**- Va-y, enclenche, **dit-elle, penchée sur l'écran.

**- Enclencher quoi ? **demanda Gibbs, en se levant.

**- La caméra du ..., **commença Kate.

**- Vous n'allez pas faire ça, **dit Gibbs, planté devant le bureau de McGee.

**- Juste un peu. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire, juste qu'il voulait fêter la St-Valentin, **argumenta Kate, en omettant de parler du fou rire qu'ils avaient eu, avant que Tony n'ait pu leur expliquer quoi que ce soit.

**- Alors, on se renseigne pour le prévenir s'il y avait un truc qui clochait, **continua McGee, espérant avoir été convaincant.

**- Et puis, tu imagines DiNozzo jouant les décorateurs.**

**- Jouant à Cupidon, moi je dirais, **dit McGee, souriant à sa propre trouvaille.

**- D'accord, cinq minutes, **conclut Gibbs, en se penchant sur l'écran à son tour.

**- Qu'est-ce que ... ? **dit Kate, surprise.

**- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne voudrais pas rater ça !**

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à détacher, leurs yeux de l'écran, McGee se disait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur DiNozzo, Kate frissonna devant une telle démonstration tandis que Gibbs était fier. Et chacun d'en arriver à la conclusion : **"Joyeuse St-Valentin, Abby ! "**

**Parking du Centre de Conférence "Parker". 18h25.**

Abby en avait assez de cette maudite journée, elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir quitté cet endroit. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru que sa tête allait exploser. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue à sa voiture, elle allait pouvoir s'en aller. Seulement avant, elle décida de souffler cinq minutes. Quelle journée, elle avait passé !

Elle détestait être le centre d'intérêt dans ce genre de rencontre mais bon, elle pouvait arriver à le gérer. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que cela. Comme elle ne représentait pas l'image que les gens se faisaient de la petite scientifique, elle devait avant tout leur prouver ce qu'elle valait. Et dire que c'était des scientifiques, des gens qui devraient être capables d'aller au-delà de l'image, afin de pouvoir trouver la vérité. A un moment, elle avait failli craquer et leur crier:

**- L'apparence est quelque chose de surfait et dans 150 ans, on s'en souviendra pas de ta première ride, de nos mauvais choix et que ce qui importe, c'est l'amour que l'on emporte avec soi.**

Au dernier moment, elle s'était retenue car ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour prononcer le mot 'Amour'. Elle risquait d'augmenter la folie ambiante et les faire entrer en transe. St-Valentin par-ci, St-Valentin par-là. Ils discutaient tous de ce qu'ils avaient prévu ou reçu. Elle avait lu un nombre insensé de cartes... L'enfer. La St-Valentin était une fête complètement commerciale, avec plein de petits coeurs partout. Une fête où les gens seuls se sentent encore plus seuls et où ceux qui pensaient être aimés découvraient que ce n'était pas le cas. Et surtout, Tony et elle, c'était différent et ils ne sortaient ensemble depuis même pas deux mois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. La preuve, il n'avait rien dit et rien de prévu pour ce soir non plus. Et de toute manière, elle n'en avait pas envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, interrompant les pensées d'Abby.

**- Abby.**

**- Gibbs ?**

**- J'ai besoin que tu repasses au bureau.**

**- Il est tard et c'était ce matin que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça.**

**- Abby ... **

**- D'accord, comme d'hab. J'arrive.**

Elle raccrocha, mit le contact et prit la direction du NCIS.

_"Que cette journée prenne fin et vite !"_

**Quartier Général du NCIS. 19h55.**

En arrivant à l'étage des bureaux, Abby n'était même pas sortie de l'ascenseur car l'obscurité témoignait clairement que personne ne l'attendait là. Elle en conclut que Gibbs devait l'attendre dans son labo. L'ascenseur reprit sa descente et les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

L'électricité ne fonctionnait pas mais pourtant, il y avait de la lumière. Abby sortit de l'ascenseur et avança. La lumière provenait d'étoiles fluorescentes placées sur le sol et les murs et des bougies qui parsemaient la pièce. Abby put constater qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Une table avec un chandelier qui illuminait des plats où se trouvaient différents mets en miniature à déguster, des amuse-gueules de tout style et forme. Puis, Abby vit enfin Tony lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de la pièce du fond. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, le col légèrement ouvert.

Tony n'avait jamais connu une telle confusion, c'était le moment de vérité :

_"Même une mission sous couverture aurait été moins stressante que ça."_ pensa-t-il.

Arrivé près d'Abby, DiNozzo lui dit:

**- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on touche à ton matériel mais je n'y ai pas vraiment touché, j'ai juste posé des choses dessus. **

Comme Abby ne disait rien, il continua :

**- Comme le planétarium n'était pas libre, il a bien fallu que j'improvise.**

Puis, ce qui parut une éternité à Tony s'écoula, tandis qu'Abby restait là, sans bouger. Puis s'avouant qu'il s'était bien trompé, Tony enchaîna :

**- Je comprends, je suis désolé. J'ai été fou de croire ... On oublie, **dit-il, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Il la dépassa puis arriva à l'interrupteur où il ajouta :

**- Je rallume et on en parle plus. **

**DiNozzo et ses grandes idées...**

Au moment où il levait le bras vers l'interrupteur, il sentit qu'Abby l'enlaçait par derrière et laissait reposer sa tête sur son dos. Tony arrêta son geste et plaça ses mains sur celles d'Abby qui l'enserraient.

Et enfin, elle arriva à dire :

**- Je ne savais pas que tu ... Pourquoi ? **

**- J'en ai eu envie, c'est la première fois.**

En disant cela, Tony pivota pour enfin voir le visage d'Abby mais il était baissé. Tony prit le menton d'Abby et il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

**- Je sais ce que la plupart des gens pensent de moi : rigolo de service, un instable qui change de boulot sans arrêt, rien qu'un sourire et il me sert bien pour faire diversion, je dois l'avouer. Il n'y a eu que Gibbs pour avoir confiance en moi, pour voir ce que je pourrais devenir. Et j'aimerais lui prouver qu'il a eu raison mais j'ai aussi peur de le décevoir, de te décevoir aussi ...**

Abby plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**- Tony, je te vois et je te vois avec Kate, ****Ducky, McGee et surtout avec Gibbs. ****Tu le fais sourire et avant ton arrivée, ****c'était si rare. Je ne prétends pas tout ****savoir et tout comprendre de toi, ****seulement, je veux pouvoir apprendre ****ce que j'ignore. Mais il y a une chose, ****tu nous rends meilleur, tu nous pousses ****à réfléchir et réagir et surtout à voir la vie ****comme un cadeau. Tu ne vois pas ****combien tu es important.**

**- Merci, **murmura-t-il, pris par l'émotion qu'Abby lui avait donnée.

**- C'est à moi de te remercier pour tout ça. Jusqu'ici, je faisais comme si ça m'était égal. Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, j'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment, mais personne ne me l'avait offert.**

**- Depuis toi, je rêve. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne rêvais plus et maintenant quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves. Tu viendras toujours du côté où le soleil se lève. Tu es l'aube de tous mes jours. Je voudrais parvenir à te monter combien j'ai aimé ton monde noir, ton audace, ta révolte, ta connivence avec l'horreur et la mort, ta rage de tout détruire. J'ai cru avec toi qu'il fallait toujours prendre et se battre et que tout était permis.**

Abby enleva ses mains de la poitrine de Tony où elle avait pu sentir les battements de son coeur et les plaça sur son visage. Elle croyait savoir qui il était, mais elle comprenait que ce qui désormais, les animait, changeait tout et elle l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, complice, un baiser qui aurait pu durer encore et encore, seulement Abby demanda :

**- Il y a à manger ? **

**- Hum !**

Abby sourit face à l'expression non rassasiée de Tony.

**- J'ai faim, **ajouta-t-elle.

**- Moi aussi, **dit-il. **Mais je te garde pour le dessert !**

DiNozzo se détacha d'Abby et lui présenta une chaise mais au lieu de s'y asseoir, Abby y poussa Tony puis elle se mit sur ses genoux.

**- Si tu préfères, je prends l'autre chaise.**

Tony passa ses bras autour d'elle, sourit et la serra en disant :

**- Hors de question.**

Ils piochèrent dans les plats, une bouchée, deux, ...

**- Goûte celui-ci, **dit Tony, en lui présentant un petit four.

**- Attends, celui- là est encore meilleur, **lui assura-t-elle.

Tony le prit directement dans sa bouche en frôlant les doigts d'Abby et elle fit de même avec celui que Tony tenait pour elle. Reprenant le dessus sur leur envie de faire plus, beaucoup plus, Abby dit:

**- Alors tu as fait ça tout seul ? **

**- Comme un grand, à part le traiteur, bien sûr.**

Devant la mine peu convaincue d'Abby :

**- C'est vrai, tu imagines McGee sur une échelle, on aurait fini à l'hôpital !**

**- Je veux bien te croire. Kate et Gibbs ?**

**- Je les ai mis dehors en leur suggérant d'aller au restaurant.**

**- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait ? **

**- Ca, c'est une autre histoire.**

**- Mais Gibbs était dans le coup, l'inscription à la conférence et son appel pour me faire revenir ici !**

**- J'ai mes agents, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? **

**- Gibbs, un agent à toi ! **

**- Top secret, chut !! **

Abby se mit à rire en pensant à ce que Gibbs ferait à Tony quand il apprendrait ce qu'il avait dit. Mais d'un autre côté, que Gibbs ait participé à cette surprise prouvait à Abby qu'il était de leur côté et elle savait que ça comptait plus que tout, aussi bien pour elle que pour Tony.

**- Comme j'aime quand tu souris, **lui affirma Tony, en caressant la joue d'Abby, au niveau de sa fossette. **Excuse-moi. Ca fait parole de chansons à l'eau de rose ou de vieux films ... En y réfléchissant, c'est comme tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ce soir d'ailleurs.**

**- Jamais rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera penser à ces histoires d'amour démodées qui n'arrivent qu'au cinéma.**

**- Là, c'est toi qui reprends la plume.**

**- Tu as raison, **dit Abby, en riant à nouveau.

Puis enchaînant, Abby lui dit :

**- Je ne suis pas comme les autres femmes avec qui tu es sorti.**

**- Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes, seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis. Et je sais que tu le feras, parce que c'est toi. **

Cela faisait déjà un moment maintenant que Tony voulait lui dire ces mots mais les grandes déclarations n'étaient pas son truc, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à Abby. Il voulait tout partager avec elle et surtout, lui donner sans compter.

Abby aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire ce qu'elle avait réalisé quand elle vit Tony sortir une petite boîte en forme d'étoile et la lui tendre.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**- Vas-y, ouvre !**

Abby souleva donc le couvercle et découvrit un petit coeur en sucre avec inscrit dessus : "Sois Ma Valentine".

**- Alors ? **

Tony lui avait dit tant de mots qu'il gardait en lui, des mots qu'il n'avait probablement dit à personne avant elle et Abby sut, qu'à son tour, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle gardait en elle.

**- Imagine que de deux ne naisse que le meilleur, que l'un soit pour l'autre un cercle issu d'un coeur.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- J'ai lu cette phrase aujourd'hui, sur l'une des nombreuses cartes que j'ai vues à la conférence et depuis elle n'a pas quitté mon esprit. C'est ce que je ressens lorsque nous sommes ensemble, j'ai toujours eu peur de me perdre en amour, de finir par disparaître mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je sais que je n'ai plus à avoir peur. Que je peux rester moi-même, tout en sachant qu'ensemble, nous sommes plus forts et que nous parviendrons à vivre de grands moments. C'est ce que j'attendais. Je suis tombée...**

Anticipant les paroles d'Abby, Tony lui dit :

**- Je te promets, que si un jour tu tombes, ce sera dans mes bras.**

**- J'ai pas fini.**

**- Finis.**

**- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Amoureuse de ce que j'ai découvert en toi, en moi et en nous. Amoureuse de ce que tu m'as donné et ça sans compter.**

**- Ca veut dire que mon coeur te plaît ? **

Abby comprit parfaitement que Tony parlait autant du coeur en sucre que de son coeur à lui. Et donc, elle prit le bonbon, l'amena à sa bouche et l'enfourna.

**- Anthony, approche ..., **lui dit-elle.

**- Tu ne le croques pas ? **

**- Je ne le briserai jamais. Et puis, j'aime faire durer le plaisir, pas toi ? **

Elle s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony mais il recula :

**- Faisons-le durer, alors !**

**- Embrasse-moi, si non c'est moi qui vais fondre.**

Ce bonbon avait un goût aussi doux que le baiser qu'ils s'offrirent. Ce bonbon avait un goût aussi profond que les sentiments avoués pendant ce dîner. Ce bonbon ne dura qu'une minute alors que leur nuit ne faisait que commencer...

J'espère toujours un miracle c-à-d un avis de ceux qui auront lu cette histoire... Donnez-moi l'occasion d'y croire encore.


End file.
